Together in heaven
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Ye duniya bari zaalim hai...jeene nahi deti. Is janam nahi to us janam lekin rahein ge sath. Another emotional OS on abhirika. Plz peep in abhirika lovers.


**Hi guys, another emotional OS on abhirika. Plz read and review. ( note: no one is working in CID)**

* * *

A beautiful girl with curly hair was crying while laying on her bed. She was locked in her room. She even didn't had her cell phone. Suddenly, door opened and her bestfriend Shreya came inside.

Shreya: ye kya kia Tarika tum ne? Pata hai kitni mushikilon aur kitni minnat samajat ke baad tumhari mom ne mujhe milne ke liye ijazat di.

Tarika: Shreya, mere sath aise kyun ho raha hai?

Shreya: Tarika, kia tha mene tumhe mana ke pyaar wyaar ke chakkar mein na paro, janti thi na ke tumhare bhai kis kisam ke hain.

Tarika: Shreya, it just happens. I can do nothing.

Shreya: Tarika, tumhe us ke begair jeene ki adat daalni ho gi.

Tarika: nahi Shreya, ye nahi ho sakta.

Shreya: Tarika, kya tum ye chahti ho ke tumhare bhai tumhe goli maar dein?

Tarika: is zindagi ko jeene se behtar to goli khana hi hai.

Shreya: Tarika, aisi baatein mat kia kar.

Tarika: Shreya, plz meri Aik help kar de.

Shreya: kaisi help?

Tarika: tum us se baat karo ke wo mujhe yahan se hamesha hamesha ke liye le jaye kahin door, bohat door jahan hamare pyaar ke beech ane wala koi na ho.

Shreya: ye kaisi batein kar rahi ho Tarika? Agar tumhare bhai ko pata chala to wo tumhe goli maar dein ge.

Tarika: shreyaa plz, meri akhri ilteja hi samajh ke plzz. Us se kaho agar wo ready hai to aj raat 12 baje mujhe lene a jaye warna meri laash dekhne a jaye .

Shreya: Tarika ye tum, ye kaisi batein kar rahi ho? Tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karo gi, mein karun gi us se baat. Mujhe yakeen hai wo maan jaye ga.

Tarika: thank You so much Shreya

Shreya: lekin wo tumhe le ke kaise jaye ga?

Tarika: kamre ki khirki tor ke.

Then Shreya came out of Tarika's room and Tarika's mom locked it again.

T.m: kar li apni chaheeti se baat.

Shreya: thank You aunty, ap ne mujhe bat karni di.

T.m: koi baat nahi.

Shreya: mein chalti hun aunty.

T.m: thori der ruk jaati.

Shreya: nahi aunty, mujhe kuch zaroori kam hai.

T.m: chalo theek hai.

Shreya came out of Tarika's home and sat in her car. After few minutes, she reached her destination. It was a Nice home. She came out of her car and rang the bell of house main door. After few seconds, a handsome Guy opened the door.

Guy: are Shreya tum? Kesi ho? Andar ao na.

Shreya: mein to theek hun lekin Tarika

Guy: Tarika, kya hua Tarika ko?

Shreya: Tarika ko us ke bhai ne room mein lock kar dia hai.

Guy: kyaa? Lekin kyun?

Shreya: Abhijeet, jab tum aur Tarika last time mile the tab Tarika ke bhai ne tum donon ko dekh lia tha.

Abhijeet: kyaa? Omgg. Tarika theek to hai na Shreya?

Shreya: kuch bhi theek nahi hai Abhijeet. Tarika ne mujhe ( explained everything)

Abhijeet: oh my god. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha. Kya karun main?

Shreya: Abhijeet tum Tarika se pyaar karte ho?

Abhijeet: ofcourse yes, bohat bohat pyaar karta hun main Tarika se.

Shreya: Tarika ki yahi khushi hai aur us ne kaha agar tum use lene nahi aye to us ki laash dekhne a jana.

Abhijeet: kyaa? Oh my god.

Shreya: Abhijeet jo bhi karna, soch samajh kar karna. Mein chalti hun. Bye.

Abhijeet: bye

It was 11:30. Abhijeet had no idea what to do. He was roaming here and there in tension.

Abhijeet: sirf adha ghanta, kya karun kya? ( he was almost crying)

Abhijeet: mein Tarika ko aise marne nahi de sakta. Mujhe jana ho ga phir chahe kuch bhi ho.

Abhijeet took his car keys, last time saw his house. He had no idea whats up to. He didn't know when he is gonna come back here. Abhijeet locked his house and went towards his car. He started the car and after few minutes he reached Tarika's home. He broke Tarika's room window which alerted everyone. He tried not To make sound but it made. Tarika saw Abhijeet and hugged him.

Abhijeet: Tarika ye time hug karne ka nahi, koi bhi a sakta hai. Chalo jaldi.

Tarika: chalo.

Tarika came out of broken window. They both sat down in car and Abhijeet started to drive fast because Tarika's bhai was following them. Some other cars were also following them.

Abhijeet: oh no, tumhare bhai aur un ke gunde hamara peecha kar rahe hain.

Tarika: kya? ( worried)

Abhijeet: oh no wo fire kar rahe hain.

Tarika: oh no Abhijeet, drive fast.

Abhijeet was driving fast as much as he can. He was near a cliff. Suddenly, the tire got punctured by bhai's gun.

Abhijeet: oh no.

The car stopped.

Tarika: Abhijeet ( scared tone)

Abhijeet: Tarika bhago. Jaldi

Tarika and Abhijeet both ran holding each other hands. They were running fast as they can. Bhai and their gundas were also running behind. Suddenly, they both stopped as they were standing on the edge of the cliff.

Tarika: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet and Tarika both at same time: bhai ki goli se marne se behtar to is khaai mein gir kar mar jaana hai.

They both jumped into khaai while holding their hands

In heaven

Tarika: Abhijeet mein bohat khush hun.

Abhijeet: mein bhi bohat khush hun Tarika

Tarika: yahan pe hamare pyaar ke bich ane wala koi nahi.

Abhijeet: koi nahi.

 **End**

* * *

 _ **How was it? Plz plz review**_


End file.
